Pasión en el Cuartel
by ETS 2
Summary: Dos ciertos miembros del equipo tuvieron que esperar bastante tiempo para declarar sus sentimientos al integrante que amaban en secreto, pero la espera ha terminado, ahora que son pareja tendrán tiempo para hacer las cosas que antes no podían y eso implica ir mas allá de solo algunos besos y caricias (PRECAUCIÓN: Contiene escenas eróticas)
1. A Solas en la Torre

_Hola a todos, aquí de nuevo con otro fic de Paw Patrol, como siempre deseando que sea de su agrado. _

_Y antes de empezar me gustaría explicar por qué sigo creando historias sin siquiera haber actualizado aunque sea un capítulo de mis otros fics de Paw Patrol, la razón es simple, y se trata de planeación, efectivamente estoy tratando de llevar un control de mis fics para… cuando los comience a escribir sepa realmente que es lo que quiero y con ello traerles contenido con la mejor calidad posible, mi intención de momento es terminar este fic que no será muy largo y continuar con el fic 'La mayor amenaza'. El fic 'No más ojos en el cielo' quedara de momento en 'Stand by' pero mi intención es terminarlo tambien. Dicho esto, comencemos con el fic que como sabrán por el título y posiblemente el rating tendrá escenas eróticas, por lo que se recomienda prudencia a leer y evitar si eres alguien que no quiere herir su sensibilidad por leer esto._

_Nota: No sabía exactamente si traer o no esto, pero al final decidí traérselos, así que aquí lo tienen._

* * *

"**Pasión en el Cuartel"**

**Capítulo 01: A solas en la torre.**

Todo transcurría con normalidad en Bahía Aventura, los Paw Patrol estaban teniendo un día bastante tranquilo pues ningún llamado de emergencia se había suscitado aun en lo que iba del día. Los cachorros aprovecharon la ausencia de cualquier tipo de emergencia para divertirse en las afueras de la torre, y todos ellos se encontraban disputando un partido de futbol. Rocky aprovechó la situación para instalar sobre el césped sus porterías a base de objetos reciclados, algo por lo que es bien caracterizado él.

Con respecto al juego ambos equipos iban con cuatro anotaciones por bando, cuatro para el equipo de Chase y cuatro para el equipo de Marshall. El equipo de Chase estaba conformado por él, Skye y Zuma y el equipo de Marshall lo formaban él mismo, Rubble y Rocky, el juego lo ganaría el primero equipo que llegase a cinco anotaciones, por lo que el siguiente tanto sería crucial para definir al equipo ganador.

Zuma salía de su área con la pelota en su poder y poco a poco él y su equipo comenzaba a enfilarse hacia la portería que resguardaba con mucha determinación Marshall, concentrado ante cualquier disparo del equipo rival.

"¡Vamos equipo! Esta jugada es la del triunfo, puedo olerlo" -Decía Zuma olfateando con su nariz mientras seguía avanzando con el balón-

"Eso está por verse amigo" -Dijo Rubble situándose frente a Zuma para frenar su avance-

"¡Pss! ¡Zuma! ¡Estoy libre! ¡Estoy libre!" -Exclamaba Chase a lo lejos alzando su pata derecha, pidiendo la pelota a gritos-

Zuma esboza una sonrisa confiada y patea la pelota hacia Chase quien la controla y comenzó a correr con ella.

"¡Oh! Esa no la venía venir" -Dijo el bulldog y sin ninguna demora fue tras la estela de Chase-

Zuma aprovechó que ya nadie lo cubría para adentrarse en territorio enemigo y así tener una oportunidad tambien él de anotar.

"Chase el mejor perro futbolista se aproxima para anotar el gol del triunfo"

"No si yo lo evito" -Rocky sale rápidamente de la nada y se barre sobre el pasto para quitarle la pelota a Chase, pero el pastor alemán dio una voltereta en el aire y de esta manera lograr evadir al mestizo-

Rocky escupe un poco de pasto producto de la barrida y le habla a su equipo.

"¡Rubble! ¡Marshall! ¡No dejen que Chase anote!" -Exclamó Rocky viendo como el pastor alemán encabezaba el ataque del equipo rival-

Chase se acercó al área y ya estaba listo para disparar, pero en eso Rubble lo alcanzó y se interpuso entre él y la portería, la cual ya era resguardada perfectamente por Marshall.

"No tan rápido Chase" -Dijo Marshall con una mirada desafiante- "La victoria será nuestra y no dejaremos que anotes el gol"

Chase se quedó quieto, pensando bien en lo que haría mientras que Rubble y Marshall no le quitaban la mirada de encima, fue que de un momento a otro Chase esboza una sonrisa provocando que Marshall se pusiera nervioso al sudar un poco.

"Tal vez yo no" -Dijo Chase y alza la pelota por los aires lejos del alcance de ambos cachorros- "¡Pero Skye si!"

"¡¿Skye?!" -Exclamó Marshall perplejo habiéndose olvidado por completo de la cockapoo-

"¡Aquí voy!" -Dijo Skye quien a toda velocidad se dirigió por la pelota que iba en el aire y con una pirueta pateó la pelota con sus patas traseras para dirigir el esférico en dirección a la portería-

"¡Nooooo!" -Gritó Marshall como en cámara lenta y se lanzó por la pelota. El cachorro bombero se estiró lo mas que pudo, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo no logró mas que rosar el balón, siendo insuficiente como para detenerlo y por ende para el equipo contrario siendo un…

"¡Gooooool!" -Gritaron eufóricamente Chase, Zuma y Skye, yendo a celebrar a un lado del campo de juego-

"¡Oh! ¡Ohhh! ¡Esto va a doler un poco!" -Marshall continuó con la inercia de su lanzamiento y terminó por caer en el pasto para dar una cuantas vueltas antes de enterrar su cara sobre el pasto como si fuera una avestruz- "¡Puag! ¡Puag! Oh… no… amigo" -Marshall sacó su cara y escupió una gran cantidad de pasto además de que bastante tierra cubría su rostro-

A su costado de él el equipo vencedor celebraba el triunfo.

"¡Ganamos! ¡Siii!" -Gritaba Zuma mientras saltaba lleno de alegría celebrando el triunfo- "Bien hecho Skye, nos diste la victoria"

"Si, pero no hubiera logrado ese gol si no hubiera sido por ustedes, ¡Fuimos un gran equipo!" -Explicó Skye alegre dando otra pirueta-

"¡Vaya que lo fuimos!" -Respondió Zuma con la misma alegría que la de Skye-

De lado del equipo contrario, Rubble y Rocky corrieron hasta donde estaba Marshall para saber cómo se encontraba. Al llegar se encontraron con un dálmata con cúmulos de tierra aun en su cara y restos de pasto, al verlo tanto Rocky como Rubble colocaron su pata derecha sobre su hocico intentando no reír al ver a Marshall de esa manera. El dálmata al sentir todo eso sobre su cabeza se sacudió con fuerza y con ello en un instante estaba limpio de nuevo. Después de ello el trio de cachorros lamentaron la derrota, pero comenzaron a hablar amistosamente sobre que realmente había sido un buen juego, y que lo realmente importante fue haberse divertido como los buenos amigos que eran todos.

Después del festejo de la anotación, Chase no pudo evitar ver a Skye. Ella se dio cuenta de ello y tampoco podía despegar la mirada de él. Finalmente, el pastor alemán decide acercarse a la cockapoo.

"Excelente tiro Skye" -Dijo Chase acercándose lentamente a ella-

"Gracias" -Agradeció el cumplido y se ruborizó un poco- "Tu tambien lo hiciste bien Chase"

Chase comenzó a acercar su hocico con el de Skye, ambos empezaron a sonrojarse y sus corazones latían. Ambos juntaron sus labios y se dieron un profundo beso. Ahora que ambos eran pareja, lo que ambos sentían lo podían expresar fácilmente, con un beso, un beso al cual el primero de ellos tardo su tiempo en darse, porque ninguno de los dos sabía realmente los verdaderos sentimientos del otro… pero ahora, era diferente. Chase y Skye seguían compartiendo ese jugoso beso.

Zuma por su parte observaba a los dos miembros del equipo besarse de reojo. El labrador en el fondo se sentía bien que Chase y Skye fueran pareja, sobre todo por las numerosas veces que el pastor alemán le confeso su amor por ella, y que ahora era toda una realidad. Zuma agacha la cabeza y sonríe ante el acto de amor de ambos.

(Suenan sus collares)

"_Cachorros, ¿Podrían venir a la torre un momento por favor?" _-Habló Ryder a través de los collares-

El escuchar esto hizo que Chase y Skye rompieran su beso.

"(Risa nerviosa) Al parecer Ryder nos necesita" -Dijo Chase bastante rojo luego de que ambos formaran un hilo de saliva al separar sus hocicos después del beso-

"Eso parece" -Dijo Skye aun sonrojada- "Será mejor que vayamos"

"Si, vamos" -Dijo Chase y retomó su postura de líder-

"Muy bien amigos, vayamos a la torre, Ryder nos necesita" -Dijo en tono serio Chase para darle la indicación al resto del equipo-

"¡Si Chase!" -Acataron todos los cachorros y juntos caminaron hacia el ascensor que los llevaría a la cima de la torre-

"Por cierto muy buen juego amigos" -Comentó Chase caminando junto con Skye y Zuma, esta vez cambiando su tono por uno más alegre mientras subían al ascensor-

"Tienes razón Chase fue un buen juego, pero en el próximo partido ganaremos nosotros esta vez" -Respondió el dálmata confiado mientras subía al ascensor junto a Rubble y Rocky-

"Si esta vez ganaremos nosotros" -Dijo Rubble-

"Ya lo verán" -Añadió Rocky apoyando a su equipo-

"Eso solo lo sabremos en el próximo partido" -Dijo Chase serenamente sonriéndole al equipo de Marshall a lo cual ellos también correspondieron con una sonrisa-

El ascensor comenzó a moverse y un pequeño detalle hizo que todos los cachorros se sorprendieran.

"Que extraño, esta vez Marshall no se tropezó y nos derribó a todos como si fuéramos pinos de boliche" -Comentó Zuma sorprendido que esta vez hayan subido al ascensor de manera normal-

"No es nada extraño Zuma, mi tropiezo del día de hoy ya lo hice al intentar atajar el tiro de Skye, creo que enterrar mi cara sobre el pasto ya contó para esto y por eso no pasó nada" -Explicó el dálmata con algo de pena sobre su rostro tras haber recordado aquel momento-

"Ohhh Marshall" -Dijo Skye y el resto del equipo comenzó a reír tras el comentario de Marshall-

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor los cachorros salieron hacia la habitación principal, pero esta vez no portaban sus uniformes ya que Ryder no les había informado de que se tratase de una emergencia.

"Gracias por venir cachorros" -Dijo alegre Ryder con su Pawpad sobre las manos viendo como su equipo se acercaba hacia él-

"¿Qué es lo que necesita de nosotros jefe Ryder?" -Preguntó Chase en su tono habitual antes de comenzar una misión mientras el resto formaba una fila aun lado de él-

Ryder manipuló unas cuantas cosas en su Pawpad y una animación comenzó a reproducirse sobre la gran pantalla.

"El día de hoy Katie necesita de nuestra de ayuda"

"¿Katie? Entonces porque no dijo que se trataba de una emergencia jefe Ryder" -Preguntó Marshall algo confundido como el resto de su equipo-

"(Risa leve) No Marshall, Katie necesita de nuestra ayuda, pero no se trata de una emergencia"

"¿Entonces de que se trata?" -Preguntó Rocky con un gran curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba-

"Déjenme explicarles" -Habló Ryder y con su Pawpad cambio la imagen de la pantalla y comenzó la animación- "Lo que pasa es que Katie va a remodelar su estética de mascotas y un barco con el material que necesita vendrá del extranjero para entregárselo aquí a Bahía Aventura"

En la animación de podía observar como un barco de carga cruzaba el mar y llegaba justo al muelle de Bahía Aventura, siendo el barco señalado con una flecha.

"Oh eso suena super fantástico" -Dijo Rubble moviendo una pata de la emoción al saber que el lugar donde le daban sus baños de burbujas iba a ser remodelado-

"Vaya que lo es Rubble, sabiendo lo mucho que les gusta a ustedes ir con Katie será genial la remodelación de su estética" -Dijo Ryder- "Ahora volviendo al motivo por el cual los llamé es porque Katie necesita nuestra ayuda para transportar el material que deje ese barco sobre el muelle hasta su estética, todo lo necesario para la remodelación vendrá ahí"

"Eso es importante, se necesita tener cuidado para que el material llegue sano y salvo y así la estética de Katie pueda ser remodelada" -Dijo Rocky sabiendo perfectamente que el material tendría que llegar en buenas condiciones para que se pudiera hacer un buen trabajo-

"Eso es muy cierto Rocky" -Dijo Ryder y cambio la animación con la ayuda de su Pawpad- "Katie me comentó que por cuestiones de tiempo el barco no podrá dejar el material sobre el muelle, así que tendremos que ir nosotros por él"

Zuma vio la animación y pudo deducir rápidamente que esto era una tarea para él.

"¿Agua? ¿Transporte? Eso suena un trabajo para mi" -Dijo Zuma poniéndose firme aceptando la misión-

"Estas en lo cierto Zuma" -Afirmó Ryder levantando el pulgar- "Iré contigo hasta el barco y así podremos poner el material en tu aerodeslizador para que lo puedas llevar de manera segura hasta el muelle"

"¡Ruaf! ¡Ruaf! Considéralo un hecho Ryder" -Ladró Zuma mientras movía la colita alegremente-

"Finalmente Rubble con la fuerza de su excavadora podrá trasportar el material hasta la estética de Katie y así entregarlo sano y salvo" -Finalizó Ryder dando por terminada la animación en la pantalla-

"Por supuesto Ryder, Rubble a toda velocidad" -Dijo el bulldog con una sonrisa-

"Tambien necesitare de tu ayuda Rocky" -Dijo Ryder y señaló al mestizo- "Puede que necesitemos reciclar algo cuando se trabaje en la remodelación además que con tus grandes conocimientos podrías darles unos consejos a los obreros para facilitarles su trabajo"

"Sera un placer Ryder, para salvar al planeta hay que reciclar" -Dijo Rocky diciendo su frase característica- "Y por supuesto, Katie ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros y puedo ayudar con ello"

"Saben cachorros creo que será un buen día para tomarlo con calma, ¿No hay ningún problema si ustedes se quedan en la torre?" -Preguntó Ryder señalando Chase, Skye y Marshall-

"No hay ningún inconveniente jefe Ryder, nos quedaremos aquí a pasar el día libre, quizás jugando o viendo que hacer" -Dijo Chase volteando a ver a Skye y Marshall-

"Esto lo pregunto porque ya que estaremos con Katie quizás Rubble quiera recibir un buen baño, y Zuma y Rocky quieran pasar la tarde en la costa una vez que acabemos de ayudarla a ella, aprovechando que estaremos por allá"

"Guau-Guau, eso sería genial, en estos momentos me encantaría recibir un buen baño" -Dijo Rubble moviendo la colita alegremente luego de escuchar todo el plan de Ryder-

"A mi encantaría surfear un poco" -Dijo Zuma-

"A mí no me gusta el agua, pero supongo que pasare un buen rato reciclando lo objetos que sobre de la remodelación de la estética de Katie" -Se unió Rocky tambien con una sonrisa-

"Entonces ya tenemos el día listo para pasarla bien cachorros" -Dijo Ryder levantando el pulgar de nueva cuenta- "Entonces disfrutemos del día, ¡Paw Patrol entra en acción!" -Exclamó Ryder-

"Si vamos" -Dijeron Zuma, Rubble y Rocky al mismo tiempo y al no tratarse de una emergencia como tal caminaron lentamente hacia los toboganes que los conducían directamente a sus vehículos-

"Son la 1:35 de la tarde" -Comentó Ryder viendo un reloj que había sobre la pared- "El barco llegará al muelle a las 2:00 así que tenemos buen tiempo para llegar, ¡Vamos equipo!"

Ryder y los demás se dirigieron a sus vehículos.

"Pásenla bien aquí en la torre"

"Nos vemos más tarde amigos"

"Suerte"

Se despidieron ellos de Chase, Skye y Marshall y bajaron por los toboganes.

"Cualquier cosa que ocurra no duden en llamarnos" -Dijo Ryder-

"Asi será jefe Ryder, confíe en nosotros de que todo estará en orden por aquí"

"Nunca dudé de ustedes" -Dijo Ryder esbozando una sonrisa hacia los cachorros- "Suerte, amigos"

Ryder se despidió confiado de que todo estará en orden y se dirigió al tubo que lo llevaría hasta su todoterreno.

Chase, Skye y Marshall se asomaron por una de las ventanas de la torre y observaron a Ryder y al resto de cachorros irse en sus vehículos a través del puente.

"Bueno, parece que tenemos del día libre" -Dijo Chase- "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

"¿Qué tal si seguimos jugando?" -Sugirió Marshall mientras con su pata trasera se rascaba un poco la oreja-

"Si, eso suena bien, ¿Pero que podríamos jugar ahora que solo somos tres?" -Dijo Skye-

"Mmm no lo sé, que tal si jugamos a las miradas" -Dijo Chase-

"¿A las miradas?" -Preguntó Skye extrañada de que Chase propusiera un juego de ese tipo-

"Si, para saber quien de los tres aguanta mas sin parpadear" -Dijo Chase- "Además sería un juego que me gustará tambien porque así podría admirar tu belleza por bastante tiempo"

"Awww Chase es lo mas tierno que me has dicho el día de hoy" -Dijo sintiéndose sumamente alagada por el comentario del pastor alemán que fue hasta él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

"No es nada Skye eso es lo que pensé de ti desde que te vi"

"Todo muy bien y todo amigos, pero yo se que ustedes quedaran hipnotizados con mi belleza tambien" -Dijo Marshall en tono de broma a lo que Chase y Skye rieron junto al dálmata después de pensar bien su chiste-

Los tres cachorros siguieron pensando en que hacer durante el día libre por unos minutos, y de pronto un llamada de parte de Everest se hacía notar sobre la pantalla.

"¡Oh! Es una llamada de Everest" -Dijo Marshall bastante emocionado de saber que se trataba de ella-

**¿Qué es lo que la husky necesitará?**

**La respuesta en el próximo capitulo**

**Continuará…**

_**Agradecimientos a The Real Ringtailmaster por la nueva manera en la que daré introducción a mis fics.**_


	2. Las Citas

_Siguiente capítulo de este fic, como siempre esperando que sea de su agrado. Este capítulo será algo corto, pero será para dar hincapié a los próximos capítulos donde realmente inicia lo bueno._

_Que lo disfruten y un saludo._

* * *

**Capítulo 02: Las Citas.**

Una llamada de Everest se hacía notar sobre la pantalla, generando mucha curiosidad a los tres cachorros sobre que podría necesitar.

"¿Qué esperas amigo? ¡Contesta su llamada!" -Dijo Chase-

"¡Claro! Eso haré" -Respondió Marshall y se dirigió a los controles que había debajo de la pantalla y apretó un par de botones para recibir la llamada de la husky-

"¿Hola, amigos como están?" -Saludó Everest a través de la llamada-

"¡Hola Everest!" -Saludaron a la husky los tres cachorros al mismo tiempo-

"Mmm, ¿Dónde están los demás?" -Preguntó ella al solo verlos a ellos-

"Los demás salieron en una importante misión de remodelación" -Dijo Skye-

"¿Remodelación?" -Preguntó nuevamente Everest un poco extrañada-

"Así es, lo que pasa es que van a remodelar la estética de Katie, entonces puede que tengamos gran parte del día libre en lo que ellos trabajan en ello" -Explicó Skye para resolver las dudas de Everest-

"Oh, eso explica mucho"

"¿Y que necesitas amorcito?… ¡Disculpa!... Everest" -Dijo Marshall retractándose del piropo hacia la husky cubriendo su hocico con su pata-

"(Leve Risa) No te preocupes Marshi" -Dijo Everest y miró tiernamente al dálmata abanicando sus ojos- "Ahora somos novios ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Sí, lo sé, y eso me hace… el cachorro… más feliz del mundo" -Dijo entre suspiros el dálmata de lo perdidamente enamorado que estaba de su novia-

Everest río de lo tierno que se veía Marshall al hacer eso. Después de ello explicó el porqué de su llamada.

"Saben me alegra que tengan el día el libre hoy" -Dijo Everest- "Porque resulta que Jake y yo cerramos temprano el resort hoy, así que yo tambien dispongo del día libre tambien"

"Eso es genial Everest" -Dijo Chase-

"Si que lo es Chase, de verdad ya me hacía falta un pequeño día libre" -Comentó ella y volteó la mirada hacía Marshall- "Oye Marshall, ¿No te gustaría pasar el día conmigo acá en la montaña?"

"¡Me encantaría!" -Exclamó Marshall sin pensarlo dos veces-

"¡Oh! Entonces… ¿Una cita?" -Dijo Chase levantando su ceja con una sonrisa picarona de por medio-

"Jejeje algo así" -Dijo Everest sonrojándose levemente por el comentario de Chase- "¿Entonces si quedamos Marshall?"

"Por supuesto Everest, voy para allá ya mismo"

"Genial, aquí te espero"

Everest lleva su pata derecha a sus labios y le manda un beso a Marshall, cosa que lo emocionó bastante.

"Chase, Skye, fue un placer haberlos saludado" -Se despidió Everest de ambos-

"Igualmente Everest" -Dijo Skye moviendo su pata, despidiéndose de la husky-

"Gracias Everest" -Dijo Chase y volteó su mirada hacía Marshall- "Nuestro amigo irá tan pronto como pueda"

"Por supuesto, aquí esperare con ansias a mi novio, bueno adiós, amigos los veo luego" -Se despidió ella-

"Adiós" -Se despidieron los tres y Everest hizo lo mismo moviendo su pata y después de ello la llamada se dio por terminada-

Marshall se sonrojó ante el comentario de la husky y se dirigió nuevamente a los controles de la pantalla para que esta se apagara.

"No puedo esperar amigos, de verdad ya ansiaba pasar un rato de calidad con Everest" -Confesó Marshall-

"Desde que tú y Everest son pareja se notaba a simple vista amigo" -Dijo Skye con una sonrisa-

"Awww, es que ella es la cachorra más linda del mundo, soy muy afortunado de tenerla a ella como pareja" -Dijo Marshall de nueva cuenta un poco perdido al pensar en la husky- "¡No quiero hacerla esperar! Será mejor que vaya por mi gorro para el frío"

En lo que Marshall buscaba su gorro un breve silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y Chase y Skye se miraban de reojo, pero sin decir nada aún. Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a juntarse hasta quedar apegados uno del otro y fue Chase quien le hizo un propuesta a Skye.

"¿Te gustaría tener una cita?" -Preguntó Chase mirando a Skye a los ojos-

"Por supuesto, me encantaría… no habrá mejor forma de pasar nuestro día libre que estando juntos" -Dijo Skye y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Chase, a lo que él correspondió colocando su pata en la espalda de ella para abrazarla ligeramente-

Marshall regresaba con su gorro puesto y vio la conmovedora escena.

"Ustedes tambien son una linda pareja" -Dijo dálmata acercándose a ellos esbozando una sonrisa-

Ambos sonrieron por el comentario de Marshall y cerraron sus ojos para seguir disfrutando del contacto físico que tenían uno del otro. Marshall mientras tanto se dirigió a un espejo que había cerca de la utilería que tenían y se cercioró que se viera bien para su cita con Everest. Se acomodó un poco su pelaje con su pata además de acomodarse su gorro y con un guiño hacia el espejo él estaba listo.

Marshall se volvió a acercar a la pareja y ellos le confesaron su plan.

"Marshall creo que tambien nosotros vamos a tener una cita" -Reveló Skye-

"Wow, ¿En serio?"

La cockapoo y el pastor alemán asienten.

"Eso suena genial amigos, entonces supongo será un cita doble"

"Je, creo que así será" -Dijo Skye-

"Y, ¿A dónde irán para tener su cita?" -Preguntó Marshall con mucha curiosidad-

"Pues pensaba llevar a Skye al parque para jugar un poco" -Dijo Chase- "Luego podríamos ir a comer algo… y para finalizar la tarde nada como ir al faro para ver el atardecer juntos"

"Wow Chase, pensaste en todo" -Dijo Skye sorprendida luego de escuchar todo lo que Chase tenía planeado-

"Desde luego Skye, de verdad quiero que hoy sea un día perfecto para estar contigo"

Skye sin pensarlo se acercó a Chase y le dio un beso, que, aunque corto fue uno profundo y muy significativo para ambos.

"Me alegra saber que ustedes tambien se la pasarán bien hoy" -Dijo Marshall contento- "De verdad, mis mejores deseos para que tengan una cita inolvidable"

"Lo mismo te deseamos con Everest amigo" -Dijo Skye-

"Gracias Skye" -Agradeció él asintiendo con la cabeza- "Debo irme, pues me gustaría pasar por algún detalle para Everest" -Comienza a caminar hacia el tobogán- "No quisiera llegar con mi novia con las patas vacías"

"Tú siempre tan romántico amigo" -Dijo Chase abrazado con Skye-

"Si, así soy yo" -Dijo Marshall y guiñó un ojo para la pareja imaginándose lo que ambos podrían hacer estando a solas- "Suerte, amigos" -Finalizó y se subió al tobogán que lo llevaría a su vehículo para ir con Everest. En el trayecto su gorro se cayó de su cabeza-

"_¡Agh! ¡No otra vez!" _-Se escuchó el eco que produjo el reclamo del dálmata al bajar por el tobogán, a lo que Chase y Skye volvieron a reír un poco al escuchar el refunfuño del dálmata-

Marshall salió por el tobogán y cayó directo en su vehículo, pero aún faltaba algo, pues su gorro aún no había aparecido.

"¡Oh no! ¿Dónde quedó mi gorro?"

El gorro de Marshall apareció deslizándose por el tobogán y la inercia de este hizo que el gorro cayera justo en el rostro de él.

"Oh… ya lo encontré" -Dijo Marshall y tomó su gorro para sacudirse un poco y ponerlo nuevamente sobre su cabeza. Encendió su vehículo y tomó los controles para conducir hasta la montaña Jake donde su amada Everest estaría-

Chase y Skye se quedaron solos en la torre, y la soledad daba posibilidad para hacer alguna cosas, un tanto cariñosas. Chase besó la frente de Skye y se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, disfrutando de la soledad que ahora tenían. Ambos estuvieron como unos quince minutos de esta manera intercambios algunas caricias y finalmente decidieron salir para aprovechar al máximo su día juntos.

"Vamos Skye, vayamos a algún lugar lindo para pasar el día"

"Por supuesto, vamos" -Dijo Skye y apegó su hocico con él de Chase, pero sin besarse-

**¿Cómo les irá a nuestros cachorros en sus citas? **

**En el próximo capitulo, la respuesta.**

**Continuara…**

**Thanks to Police Shepherd for following my story**

**Un saludo a todos los lectores.**


End file.
